Kimi Eh Passion
by NightmareNaomy
Summary: AU Ella, una cantante de Rock Gothico, donde su vida es una porquería. Él, un empresario multimillonario, que piensa que las mujeres son simplemente para la cama. Pero cuando el amor toque a su puerta, su vida dara un giro de 360.


**Titulo de la Historia: Kimi Eh Passion**

**Escritora: NightmareNaomy**

**Pareja Principal: KagxSess**

**Otras parejas: InuxOC**

**Ella, una cantante de Rock Gothico, donde su vida es una porquería. Él, un empresario multimillonario, que piensa que las mujeres son simplemente para la cama. Pero cuando el amor toque a su puerta, su vida dara un giro de 360.**

** ---  
**

_I stand, look in my hands  
I talk with these lines  
It's not the answer  
I'm crying and now I know  
Looking the sky  
I search an answer  
So free, free to be  
I'm not another liar  
I just want to be myself... myself_

_And now the beat inside me  
is a sort of a cold breeze and I've  
never any feeling inside  
around me I bring my body  
carry it into another world  
I know I live... but like a stone I'm falling down_

_Damned, looking into the sky  
I can feel this rain  
right now it's falling on me  
fly, I just want to fly  
life is all mine  
some days I cry alone,  
but I know I'm not the only one  
I see that another day is gone  
I don't wanna die...  
Please be here when I arrive, don't die... please_

_And now the beat inside me  
is a sort of a cold breeze and I've  
never any feeling inside  
around me I bring my body  
carry it into another world  
I know I live... but like a stone I'm falling down_

_And now the beat inside me  
is a sort of a cold breeze and I've  
never any feeling inside  
around me I bring my body  
carry it into another world  
I know I live... but like a stone I'm falling down_

_Falling down...Falling Down, falling...Down_

_--- _

A sí termino la vocalista de cantar esa hermosa pero triste canción, con los ojos casi hechos lágrimas, el público se levanto de sus asientos a aplaudir al excelente grupo, llamado Tsuki no Rehen.

-Muchas gracias por venir, os estamos muy agradecidos de verlos- decía la vocalista, por el microfono –Esperamos verlos muy pronto, gracias- a sí, finalizó la vocalista, con otro excelente aplauso del público que los apoyaba.

La vocalista, llamada Kagome Higurashi, salía del estadio, donde estaba cantando, a pesar de ser rica y famosa, su vida iba de mal en peor. Su hermano era un alcohólico, practicamente se gastaba el dinero en alcohol y en casinos. No tenía padres, su madre murió a dar a luz a su hermano, y nunca supó de su padre. Cada vez que metía a su hermano en un hospital para alcohólicos, terminaba tarde o temprano escapandose, ya estaba harta de la misma situación, intentaba todo lo posible para no perder la cordura con él, pero la verdad...La tenía cansada de lo mismo. Seguía caminando hacía su casa, pensando en todos sus problemas, se había metido al mundo de la música, por su madre. La mamá de Kagome siempre ahneló ser cantante, debido a su condición y a la vez estar embarazada, nunca lo pudó ser, le prometió a su madre, antes de morir, que fuera como sea, ella iba a lograr el sueño que su madre jamás pudó hacer...Ser cantante.

---

Por otro lado, se encontraba Sesshomaru Takahashi, escuchando música en su auto, era lo único que lo relajaba en ese momento...Su música preferida, la gothica. Muchas veces pensaba porque rayos le gustaba tanto esa música sí era tan depresiva e triste...Aún no lo sabía, pero de lo único que estaba seguro, era que esa música lo relajaba, especialmente del grupo Tsuki no Rehen, uno de los grupos más famosos del Rock Gothico.

-Que voz angelical tiene la vocalista de ese grupo...-decía Sesshomaru, apagando el radio.

Ya llegando a su casa, estaciono su auto y se bajo, cuando entro vio que no había nadie, mejor para él, a sí se podía relajar. Abrió una botella de Vodka, lo hecho en una copa, se sento en el sofa, puso sus labios guesos y finos a la vez, sobre la copa, y bebio un poco de Vodka. Al cabo de 20 minutos, opto por ir a su habitación y acostarse, aúnque no durmiera.

---

Siguio caminando, hasta llegar a su casa, con tal sólo pensar que tenía un monstruo dentro, se le subía la sangre a la cabeza, le daba una desesperación tremenda. Entro a la casa, depositó las llaves en la cartera y fue por un vaso de agua a la cocina, se quedó helada cuando vio el cadaver de su hermano ensangrentado, el vaso de agua se le cayo al piso, se arrodillo al frente de su hermano y empezó a llorar, no podía ni tan siquiera gritar ni pedir auxilio, aúnque el no fue el mejor hermano del mundo, era su único familiar vivo, pero ahora...Se fue, dejandola sola en un mundo cruel.

Pasaron días, y como no tenía ningún familiar vivo, simplemente mandó a que sepultaran a su hermano, al lado de la tumba de su madre, en estos momentos estaba sola...Sin nadie en este mundo, pero sí pudo seguir viviendo, a pesar del alcohólismo de su hermano, ahora que estaba sola, lo seguiría haciendo.

---

-¡Maldición! Inuyasha...¡Cuántas malditas veces te dije que vigilaras?-

-Perdí la cuenta...Sé que fueron muchas, pero hombre, tranquilizate-

-¡Cómo demonios quieres qué me tranquilize?-

-Ni que hayas perdido tanto dinero...-

-¡Qué te crees Inuyasha¿¡Qué el dinero sale de tu trasero, y hay que limpiarlo para usarlo?-

-No...Pero deverías calmarte...Mejor ten esto- Inuyasha fue a buscar un whisky doble con hielo, y se lo dio a su hermano, que estaba muy alterado, por segunda vez, por el descuido de él y de los guardias, robaron. Sesshomaru, bastante enojado y agitado, se bebio el vaso, depositandolo con fuerza en la mesa, tratando de controlarse.

-Inuyasha...Lárgate, no te quiero ver en lo que resta del día-

-Ok ok...Que alteración la de este tsk...- Salió del despacho de Sesshomaru, y optó por ir a salir un rato, ya que su hermana estaba que sí agarraba a cualquier persona, era capaz de matarlo sin compasión.

---

Kagome paseaba por la cuidad junto a su amiga Helena, la bajista del grupo y también corista, ambas platicaban con mucho entusiasmo, cuando cruzaban la carretera, Helena no se dio de cuenta que venía un auto, Kagome al verme reacciono rapidamente y la jaló hacía ella.

-¡Helena! Ten más cuidado...Un poco más y nos quedams sin bajista-

-Ups...Sorry jeje, venía algo distraída y no me di de cuenta-

-No sí ya se nota...-

Derrepente un fan del grupo las vio fijamente. -¡La vocalista y la bajista del grupo Tsuki no Rehen¡Dios mío no puede ser!- El chico fue corriendo hacía ellas y les pidio el autografo, el chico, al gritar que estaban 2 de las integrantes del grupo, mucha de la gente que pasaba por ahí, eran fan o simplemente querían ver a las chicas, se formo un grupo pidiendo desesperadamente autografos. Ellas se miraron, sonrieron y suspiraron, y empezaron a firmar autografos.

Inuyasha vio el gran grupo que había, optó por ir a estacionarse y ver que era lo que pasaba, cuando estacionó su auto, se bajo rapidamente y fue a ver. Le pregunto a una chica que estaba en el grupo, y está le dijo muy emocionada que eran 2 de las integrantes del grupo Tsuki no Rehen. Este grupo a Inuyasha se le hizo conocido, llamó a su hermano para comprobar sus sospechas.

-¿Qué demonios quieres Inuyasha?-

-Simplemente te llamó para que me contestes una pregunta muy sencilla-

-¿Cuál?-

-¿A ti te gustaba una banda de Rock Gothico llamado Tsuki no Rehen?-

-Sí, es la única banda que escuchó-

-Pues tengo algo que decirte, 2 de las integrantes de ese grupo, están firmando autografos-

-¿Sí?-

-Aha-

-Dime donde están-

-Calle 13, dirección al centro comercial "Shugii"-

-Bien, esperame-

-Ok- colgó, aún miraba el grupo, cada vez venía más gente, no le gustaba la música, miro fijamente a una chica que estaba firmando autografos, de pelo rojo en escalas, con un corset rojo y una falda larga negra, y por lo que veía, tenía botas anchas, se veía sexy. Escuchó un auto estacionarse, desvio la mirada y venía Sesshomaru, con su típica cara de frio, pero sexy.

Kagome miro fijamente a un chico alto, de buen cuerpo, musculoso, cabellera plateada y unos ojos dorados, simplemente hermoso, pensó. En cambio él, no la miro ni nada. Cuando se termino la fila, él fue hacía las dos chicas.

-¿Cuál de ustedes dos es la vocalista?-

-Yo...Señor- contestó Kagome, con algo de miedo

-Señorita...-

-Helena porfavor...-

-Bien, Helena...¿Me puede dejar a solas un momento con su compañera?-

-Eehh...Sí- practicamente salió como alma que lleva el diablo, Inuyasha miro a la chica irse al centro comercial, y decidió ir a perseguirla, mientras dejaba a Sesshomaru platicando con la vocalista.

-¿Para qué deseaba platicar a solas conmigo?-

-No sé...¿Tienes novio?-

-Pero que preguntas hace señor...No creo que sea de su incumbensia-

-Sí lo es- Él se acercaba peligrosamente a ella, ella retrocedía, le estaba empezando a dar miedo ese hombre, no vio la pared que estaba atrás suyo, no tenía escapatoria, él se siguio acercando hazta ponerla contra la pared, ella lo miraba con miedo, y él con deseo.

-Contesteme esa pregunta...¿Tiene novio o no?-

-No...No tengo señor-

-Bien...Como te decía...¿Sabías que eres sexy? No puedo creer que una chica tan sexy e hermosa como tú, este sola- Le empezó a acariciar el cabello, después bajo sus dedos hacía su cuello y seguía bajando despacio, ella gimió, no conocía a ese señor y ya le estaba dando placer.

-Porfavor, pare o gritare-

-Grita...Dil con todas tus fuerzas que te están violando- sonrió

Kagome tragó saliva, y miraba los labios de él...Como desearía besarlo...¿Pero en que rayos estaba pensando? Apenas lo conocía y ya lo quiere besar, Dios mío. Sesshomaru la miro fijamente a los ojos, ella parecía que se derretía con la mirada. En un arranque, le robo un beso apasionado, al principio ella se opuso, hacía esfuerzos en vano para tratar de quitarselo de encima, pero no podía. Abrio su boca para dejar pasó a la lengua de él, ambas juguetearon, cada vez la abría más. Él la agarro fuertemente de la nalgas, se las apreto con fuerza, haciendo que ella gimiera dentro de su boca. Kagome puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él, pegandolo más a ella, quería detenerse, pero no sabía como. Ambos se detuvieron y se miraron fijamente, Sesshomaru la solto y ella se fue corriendo al centro comercial. Lamio sus labios para disfrutar el sabor que ella dejo.

-Aúnque sea una cantante y sea famosa...Será mía, cueste lo que me cueste- Sesshomaru sonrió, cuando el quería algo, lo conseguía al modo que fuera.

---

Bueno, 8 páginas en Word, aveces me sorprendo de mi inspiración. Bueno, se me ocurrió está historia un Martes de madrugada, dicen que la mejor inspiración llega de noche, almenos éso me ocurre a mí. Por lo que ven, Inuyasha NO sera el protagonista, quería intentar un SessxKagome, Inuyasha es demasiado inseguro, y preferí no ponerlo como protagonista. También quería aclararles que la pareja de Inuyasha sera un OC (Original Character), simplemente porque para mi, Kikyo e Inuyasha no hacen linda pareja, Sango y Inu muchisimo menos, y Rin apenas tiene 8 años. Espero que les guste la historia, manden reviews, a sí almenos se que alguien lee mis historias, además de que les estare rotundamente agradecida.

Se despide

NightmareNaomy


End file.
